Laughter in the rain (song fic)
by gem6519
Summary: Clark and Lois are taking a walk when it suddenly starts to rain. This comes from Clark's perspective.


**A/N: **This is a song fic based on the Neil Sedaka song _Laughter in the rain. _You could say this story is loosely based on the conversation between Clark and Lois at the end of _Pandora_ - although technically I came up with the story BEFORE the episode. It was just a happy coincidence.

* * *

_**Strolling along country roads with my baby  
It starts to rain, it begins to pour  
Without an umbrella we're soaked to the skin  
I feel a shiver run up my spine  
I feel the warmth of her hand in mine **_

I don't know what I expected when we became a couple, but taking a walk in the country was not something I thought Lois Lane would like to do. She could be so unpredictable to me at times, but it's one of the many things I love the most about her. Yes I did say the word love. I never thought in my wildest dreams that I would say Lois and love in the same sentence. But that's exactly what's happening to me.

So there we were just strolling along the country roads that I've come to know so well when I felt a few drops of rain on my head. Of course neither one of us had the smarts to bring an umbrella with us. That's when it began to pour. And while the temperature doesn't usually affect me, I couldn't help but feel a shiver running up and down my back. I was about to say something to Lois when I felt a sudden warmth in my hand. I looked down to see where the warmth was coming from.

It was her hand. Her fingers were intertwined in mine.

_**Ooooo, I hear laughter in the rain  
Walking hand in hand with the one I love  
Ooooo, how I love the rainy days  
And the happy way I feel inside **_

I looked up at her and noticed the biggest smile on her face. She didn't even care that we were completely soaked. Then she started to laugh. It was the sweetest laugh I've ever heard. We continued to walk down that road; laughing and holding hands as the rain continued to fall down on us. I don't remember ever feeling this happy before.

I felt like I could fly.

_**After a while we run under a tree  
I turn to her and she kisses me  
There with the beat of the rain on the leaves  
Softly she breathes and I close my eyes  
Sharing our love under stormy skies **_

After walking for a while, she spots a tree and pulls me along with her; running until we find ourselves standing underneath it. I decided right then and there that I was going to tell her that I loved her. That I was in love with her. So I turned to her and started to open my mouth to speak. But I didn't get the chance because that's when she did it.

She kissed me.

She cupped my face in her hands and kissed me. It was the most passionate kiss I've ever experienced. And we've had many passionate kisses. Particularly the one when I dressed up as Green Arrow. That was an amazing kiss. But even that paled in comparison to this one.

The only thing I could hear besides the sound of the rain on the leaves was the beating of our hearts. It was the most wonderful sound. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the closeness of being with her.

I know this all sounds corny, but I can't help it. I won't deny myself the chance to be happy anymore. For once in my life I'm going to think about what I want. The one person I need to feel complete.

And that person is Lois.

_**Ooooo, I hear laughter in the rain  
Walking hand in hand with the one I love  
Ooooo, how I love the rainy days  
And the happy way I feel inside **_

My arms were around her waist as we continued to kiss. I could now hear the echo of her laughter from before floating in the air. I felt as if we were the only two people in the world. Everything else just drifted away. All I wanted to do was stay in that moment forever. And I know she felt the same. She may not have said anything, but I could feel it in the way she kissed me.

There was no doubt in my mind that she loved me too.

_**I feel the warmth of her hand in mine**_

I forgot about the chill of the rain and held her tightly to me; soaking up the warmth of her body. Umm...it felt so good. I couldn't wait to bring her back home and really hold her. I was going to show her how much I loved her. So I pulled my lips away from hers and whispered to her that I loved her. And without hesitation, she whispered it back to me. Then she said something that was typical Lois.

She said it was about time.

She had wondered what was taking me so long to express my feelings. What can I say? I was nervous about saying those words again. I wanted to make sure. But standing there under that tree with the rain still falling down on us...well...I wasn't nervous anymore.

_**Ooooo, I hear laughter in the rain  
Walking hand in hand with the one I love  
Oooo, how I love the rainy days  
And the happy way I feel inside**_

I started to laugh. And she started to laugh too. So we made our way back to the road and started walking back towards home. I stopped, pulled her into my arms, and asked her to dance with me. Of course she said yes. So there we were in the middle of the road dancing in the rain; swaying to the music that was in our hearts.

I just love rainy days.


End file.
